Finding A Little Kit
by Pricat
Summary: On a fateful night on Terra, Rocket finds his estranged little sister, Peach letting her come with him so has a lot to learn about being a brother


**A/N**

 **This was a random thing I came up with this early morning, plus have had Rocket on mind which other Guardian's fans will get, as a huge Marvel event is coming up in a few weeks.**

 **In this story, Rocket finds his estranged sister, Peach while he and the others are on Terra one fateful night so let's her come with the others and him, but he has a lot to learn about being a brother.**

* * *

"Woah, what's that sound, come on Groot!" Rocket said, as he and the others, a,ong with Groot were on Terra which had been Starlord's childhood home, despite the fact that Yondu had taken him as a kid and hearing somebody calling his name made him curious so he and Groot were following the sounds of the sounds, since beingba Guardian it might be somebody that needed their help.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said, pointing to somebody in a hooded cloak, but Rocket saw that the being had a tail like his making him curious deciding to not scare him or her so was seeing it was a female kit that was his species, making him curious, yet surprised seeing her hug him.

"My name is Peach, but I'm your sister, not joking as mom and dad, along with Ranger told me all about you." she said avoiding eye contact because she was shy, making Rocket guess how she had gotten here, so needed to check it out so he could not leave her here, in case any Terrans that were jerks might hurt her.

"Don't worry about Groot, he likes our kind, plus my friends will be surprised meeting you." Rocket told her, as he and Groot were joining the others, seeing Starlord curious asking who the little kit was with Rocket, making Peach shy hiding behind Rocket.

"This is my sister, Peach but no jokes, Quill!" Rocket said making Gamora and Mantis curious about Peach, knowing she was Rocket's sister relieved she was different, compared to Ranger and Rocket, so could help her feel comfortable around them, hearing the female kit yawn as it was late, making Rocket grin because it was kind of cute.

"Yeah you need your sleep, kit to grow, come on." he told her, as they were going to somewhere where she could sleep, as Peach was telling him a few things about herself, and how their parents were, making him get it because they were family.

"Ssh just rest kit, as things are gonna be alright." Rocket told her as she was getting sleepy drifting off into sleep, making him go to join the others hoping Starlird wouldn't joke as right now, he was not in the mood inventing, because Peach had put thoughts in his head, or bringing things back.

"You alright, you sure that kit's your sisyer, as she seems different from you, not guarded on the inside like you?" Starlord said seeing Rocket irked by his comments, ignoring him, knowing somebody who might know who was on Knowhere right now, telling Groot to keep an eye on things, as he left in his ship, which Mantis saw.

After arriving on Knowhere, Rocket foubd the tavern where his brother, Ranger was stunned he was here, guessing he'd met Peach or Foubd her seeing Rocket nod, asking the question he wanted the answer to.

"Yes she I, as I helped our parents get her to Terra when she was old enough, so good you two met, but she's not like us, more like your tree friend." Ranger told him, making Rocket get it, hoping Peach was alright, and that Starlord hadn't done anything to upset her making Ranger get it, seeing him leave knowing Peach was in good paws.

* * *

Back on the Milano, Peach began to stir rubbing sleep from her eyes hoping Rocket was alright, putting the hood of her hooded jacket up which she wore a lot, especially after being on Terra, since Terrans did not get her, so wearing it made her look like one, or a kid one, yawning as she was hungry deciding to explore, find something to eat hoping her brotjer's friends weren't awake, because she was not so sure about them, except maybe Groot.

She was curious about the ship, just like any kid or young being in the universe, since her species were curious but also good climbers, finding what looked like a kitchen, going over to the fridge, finding pellets, but also milk and chocolate milk making her wonder what that tasted like, making herself breakfast unaware, that Rocket had just returned, hearing humming from there making him curious but on alert, in case Itwas an intruder.

"S-Sorry I-I was hungry, I didn't know, anybody was up!" Peach said sounding high pitched with worry, making Rocket relax, lowering the blaster, realising what Ranger meant, about Peach being different, amused by what she was eating but also what she was drinking, knowing she was just being a kit.

"Sorry about that, I thought there was an intruder here, but it was just you, plus I was talking to Ranger, he was happy we met." he said seeing her nod not wanting to take the hood down, making him get it, so could help her, letting her be.

"Ranger helped me get to Terra before bad things tried to get me, like what happened to you" she said sipping milk making him get what she meant, relieved that had happened.

"Wait, so when you were on Quill's pkanet, you were by yourself, nobody was helping you?" Rocket asked.

"Terrans were stunned by me, so I put this jacket on, hiding my tail, so yeah I was on my own, but then I heard your voice last night so I knew you would find me." Peach told him, surprising him, as she had the hood down, unaware Starlord was there and had been listening stunned that Peach had been on Terra for a while, knowing his humour might flip her off.

"I guess this Quill person does not get our species, right?" Peach told him, making Starlord annoyed by what Rocket was telling his sister most of the things he called him, seeing her sigh.

"A lot of Terrans called me stuff like that too, but it's alright." Peach told him, making Starlord happy that Peach got it, like Groot seeing her drinking chocolate milk so was letting them be, seeing Groot get it.


End file.
